Alone
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Hiccup goes for a quick night ride and runs into Astrid, he watches her preform a dangerous stunt with her dragon and goes after her. He finds himself doing things he has never had the courage to do. How can this end? One-shot.


**Note: Inspired by Heart's Alone **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters.  
**

* * *

**Alone  
**

It was a perfect, clear night on Berk Island, the Summer moon was shining surprisingly warm through the light layer of clouds hanging overhead, the air was salted and cold and the dragons were soaring freely in the star-filled black sky. Hiccup took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as the wind slapped against his flushed cheeks from his perch onto top of his Nigh Fury dragon, Toothless as they glided gracefully through clouds above the secluded canyon lake where they had first flown together. Hiccup's yelp of surprise mixed with the howling of the wind when Toothless suddenly dove downwards, spiraling his body furiously yet elegantly, causing the wind to whipped through his dark hair, tousling it sharply. Trusting his best friend's judgment of sudden change of course, Hiccup leaned forward and hugged his body close to Toothless'. A pound of adrenaline surge through his veins when the canyon came into view as they broke through the clouds, he braced himself as Toothless made a sharp jerk of his body, becoming upright and point himself towards the canyon lake.

"Wow, bud! That was fun, let's head back now!" Hiccup shouted over the roar of the wind. But it seemed his reptilian friend had a another opinion. Toothless snorted stubbornly, keeping his course towards the small lake, with a flap of his powerful wings, he descended closer to the surface of the water. Hiccup sighed, typical. He patted Toothless' neck. "Come on, bud, I'm late enough as it is for Fishlegs' birthday party, great, I bet Astrid's dancing with Snotlout right now! Plus, we already spent the night here yesterday!"

Another disagreeing snort.

"Hey! Who's the master here?" Hiccup asked, trying to change their direction with the foot fashions on the harness.

This time he got a slap to the side of his head from a darkly scaled ear.

"OW! Toothless, seriously? Your being a ba-"

**_Slap!_**

"Ow!" Toothless circled the lake, becoming horizontal to the water.

They were close enough for Hiccup to just reach out and touch the water. The tip of Toothless' left wing lightly dipped into the water, creating ripples in the water and small droplets of water to sprinkle onto Hiccup. The young Viking's anger flattered and quickly become to enjoy this, laughing happily. A lopsided, joyful smile curled up at Toothless' lips, he pulled up a little a bit and started to spinning again. Hiccup gasped but smiled, they circled the entire lake, leaving a trail of water spirals behind them. But their bonding time was cut short when a dark, ominous shadow appeared in the reflection of the water beside them, appear and disappearing in the clouds. Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Toothless stop! Stop now!" He shouted sternly. Hearing his rider's plea, Toothless stopped spinning and stayed in mid-air above the left side of the lake. He growled throatily. Hiccup kept his eyes on the shadow, trying to get a better look at it when it disappeared again into the clouds. Toothless readied himself to follow when Hiccup placed a calm hand on his neck. "Settle, boy, settle... Just wait."

His eyes flickered toward the sky, the slowly moving clouds seemed to still, the wind picked up and the atmosphere dangerously changed....

A streak of blue and gold flashed at the corner of his eye, with a gasp he wheeled Toothless in the direction of the streak broke through clouds until the streak took shape in the form of a familiar blue Nadder dragon, Hiccup's heart raced when it's rider came into view.

"Astrid!" He breathed softly, Toothless rolled his eyes. "I wonder what she's doing here at this time of night." Toothless let out a tired grunt as they watched Astrid and her Nadder, Comrade, circle around the lake exactly like they had done moments ago but instead of grazing the water with her wing, Comrade dove headfirst into the middle of the lake. Hiccup's breath caught in his throat, his heart stopped. "What in the name of Odin are they doing?!" He managed to say, fear and concern filling up inside of him.

Toothless, sensing his concern caught onto a strong wind current and flew back down to the direction of the canyon lake. They circled the lake once before landing on Toothless' favorite rock a few yards away from the lake's edge. Automatically, Hiccup climbed down, ignoring the pain shooting up his prosthetic leg and ran over to the lake's edge. Right as he reached the shore, his feet tripped over each other and he was send tumbling into the icy water. Toothless' head shot up and stared to where his master had last been before getting to his feet, tail swishing wildly, ear's perched up.

Hiccup opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Despite the appearance the water was dark and murky with small and large fishes swimming about. From the corner of his eye he spied something larger and darker than a fish coming his way. Hiccup's eyes widen. Quickly, he furiously began to swim towards the surface but all too late the monstrous figure blew him out of the water. Literally.

"AHHH!!!" He shouted, as he was flown back from the impact and slapped against the shore, skidding back, kicking up dirt until his back smacked against a large boulder. His eyes snapped open in time to see Astrid and Comrade break through the watery surface spiraling up like a blue rocket with perfect grace. A wave of relief swept over him as he watched Astrid and Comrade circle the lake one more time before landing three yards away from his boulder.

"Hiccup! What are you doing here at this time of night?" Astrid asked disapprovingly, dismounting and sprinting towards him.

His easy, crooked smile formed on his lips. "Oh, well, um..." He glanced down at his soaked form. "Taking a dip?" Astrid arched her brow. "Okay, fine, that's a lie. Er...I was heading home when I saw you go into the lake and well...I tried to follow you and fell in."

Toothless let out a snort like laugh. Hiccup threw him a steely glare.

"Really?" Astrid asked, her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Yeah, stupid, huh?" Hiccup asked with a nervous laugh as he struggled to stand up. He winced, tremors of fiery pain danced hotly up his leg, he started to fall forward when Astrid caught him.

"Hiccup, are you alright? Did you hurt your...leg?" Astrid asked with genuine concern, attempting to help Hiccup lay down on the grass but he shrugged her off and plopped down on the flat of his back, wincing.

"Nope! No, I'm fine, just fine." He reassured her with a nonconvertible smile, folding his hands behind his head. Astrid sighed, sitting down next to him, sorely rubbing her arm. He noticed this and propped himself up on his elbows. "You okay? Did you hurt your arm?"

She shook her head. "No...Just a little cold." Astrid said softly, her sky blue eyes flickered down to meet his emerald ones, dark lashes fluttering.

Hiccup swallowed thickly, his heart hammered against his ribcage about to burst out and just dance right there in front of the beauty in front of him. Was that my cue for something, he asked himself, unsure of what to do with Astrid's statement. Licking his lips, he came to a decision.

"Uh, well, uh...We could make a fire?" He suggested at last, turning his head in the direction to where their dragons were lazing about. Comrade was in the middle of a deep nap while Toothless was trying to catch fish. "Do you think Comrade could gather some wood? And Toothless would be more than happy to light the fire, right bud?" Upon hearing his task the Night Fury, arched his wings and flew to the other side of the canyon and settle down on a boulder. "Oh, come on, for Astrid!" Hiccup called after his dragon, cheeks burning bright.

Astrid waved her hand. "That's okay, besides, there are _other ways_ to keep warm." She said nonchalantly, scooting closer to the Viking boy, hoping he would catch on. Hiccup's cheeks flushed even darker, apparently he did.

"Right...Oh, oh, right!" He muttered more to himself than to Astrid. Clearing his throat, he shyly scooted closer to her, keeping his gaze down toward the grass. Astrid grinned slyly, her bangs framing her face so he couldn't see. _There you go_, she thought encouragingly, as she felt Hiccup's shoulder finally brush against hers, she slid her hand on top of his_, come on just a little farther_... "Erm--You feeling better yet?"

"Hm...A little, could be better." Hiccup glanced at Astrid and then across the lake at his dragon to see Toothless staring at him with a disappointed look that obviously said: Come on Hiccup if you can tame me than you can make a move on the girl you've had a crush on since you were eight! Taking in a deep breath, Hiccup boldly wrapped his right arm around Astrid's shoulders, pulling her flush against him. Astrid sighed contently, resting her head on Hiccup's collarbone as they laid back against the soft grass, entwining her fingers with Hiccup's left hand, resting them against his stomach.

"Better?" Hiccup asked, taking in her sweet scent of peaches mixed with fresh salt which he didn't mind, he even kind of liked it.

Astrid smiled warmly up at him. "Much,"She unlaced their fingers and began making a trail from his chest to his lower stomach. Hiccup squirmed at her feather-like touch, giggling.

"Good, hey, that kind tickles!" He stated, still giggling. Astrid arched her brow.

"Oh, so your ticklish?"

"Well, yeah, I--Hey! Stop!" Astrid flung her leg over Hiccup's body, climbing on top of him, her fingers jabbing into his sides, ticking him senseless. Hiccup went from giggling to laughing, his arms flaring about, blinding searching their way to Astrid's slim shoulders. "T--Toothless!" He gasped, trying to push her off. "H--Help, boy!"

Toothless, who had been watching the scene play out, flashed him his goofy, dragon grin and covered his face with his wings. Rings of black smoke coming out of his large nostrils, chuckling to himself. Hiccup started to glare at him but his attention was stolen by Astrid's giggling above him.

"O--Oh great, thanks! Some--Ahh! Astrid, cut it out!" Hiccup gasped, finally he manged to get a firm hold of Astrid's shoulders, digging his fingers in her shoulder guards and with all his might, pulled her down beside him. Before she could recoil she found Hiccup surprisingly pinning her hands on either side of her head, heavily panting. She stopped struggling to take in Hiccup's current image. He had certainly change over the last six months, his face had lost the last of it's child roundness, revealing strong, angular features and a light hint of stubble around his jaw area, his hair had grown a inch or so longer, tousled by the wind in a messy yet attractive way and now looking at his bare forearms she could see he had put some muscle. _He's so good looking_, she thought to herself, cheeks flushing.

"Astrid? Uh, hey, Astrid?" Even his voice had gotten deeper! Though he still had the huskiness to it, she's always found it cute. "Astrid! Hello?" She snapped out of her thoughts, feeling the grip on her wrists loosen slightly. "You alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Astrid's eyes narrowed, with blinding speed she slipped her hands out of his grasp and smacked Hiccup's hands away, knocking him off balance. Using this to her advantage, Astrid pushed Hiccup back down onto the grass and pinned him with a look of triumph on her face. Suddenly, their eyes locked, time seemed to slow between them, the only sounds now were the lapping of the lake water and their heaving chests. Hiccup licked his lips again.

"Now what?" He unknowingly wondered out loud. Astrid suddenly felt sleepy, like she was in a trance, her eyelids dropping a bit, she leaned down, her hands sliding from his wrists back to rest back against his toned chest as she leaned closer. "Astrid?" He breathed, almost a whisper, moving his hands to rest at her lower back.

"Now," She whispered softly, her lips hovering above his, sensuously tingling. "this."

She closed the gap between them, softly she pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, experimenting at first, a spark of sweetness touch their lips briefly before she pulled away. Even after one quick kiss, she felt drunk, _they _felt drunk, minds hazed with intoxicated, desired sweetness. Hiccup felt a new sense of courage, pulling his left hand away from her back, he tangled his fingers through her golden hair, drawing her back down for a more passionate kiss. She fully returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, her hands clutching his shirt, smiling into the kiss. Hiccup didn't how it happened by he found himself on to top of Astrid, their lips still melting together in perfect shape. The warmth of their bodies came together like a roaring fire, drying the water off of them from their earlier encounters with the lake.

Hiccup was dreaming, he _had _to be dreaming, why would he and the cutest Viking girl on Berk Island be doing this if he wasn't? But if this is a dream then why does it feel so real? Hiccup shoved these thoughts away, pressing his lips from Astrid's lips down to the base of her throat. Astrid gasped, tightening her grip on his shoulders, slipping one hand to reach underneath the boy's vest and shirt to feel the firm, finely outlined muscles of his stomach. Hiccup teasingly nipped at her collarbone before capturing her lips with his once more. He jumped a little feeling Astrid's cold fingers touch his warm underbelly but then he abruptly pulled his lips away, Astrid blinked, propping up on her elbows, a questioning and disappointment look on her face.

"What? I'm sorry, was that too much?" She asked breathlessly. Hiccup sat down in front of her, regaining his breath.

He nodded shyly, "A little,"

"Sorry," She mumbled, blushing. Hiccup shrugged, also blushing.

"Don't be, I'm not. I just thought if we went any farther we could end up hurting each other or..." He glanced at the blue dragon now fully alert and scowling at him. "_She _might."

"Comrade? Yeah, your probably right, she would but she's just looking out for me, right?" Astrid said, giving Comrade a nod of acknowledgment.

"Right," He agreed sadly. Astrid studied his face, taking in his flustered features.

"It's not really about her is it? What's really wrong, Hiccup?"

"Noth--" She glared. "I guess I can't hide anything from you."

"No you can't." Hiccup shrugged, Astrid sighed, irritated. "What are we doing, Hiccup?"

"Um...Talking?" Hiccup shook his head, sighing.

"No, I mean in general, what are we doing? What's going on...between us?" Both their hearts fluttered when she said us.

Hiccup cleared his throat, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt. "Well I--We, I, um..."

"Seriously, Hiccup," Astrid said sternly, taking Hiccups' hands in hers. "Where do we stand?"

"I--I--We're...friends?" It sounded like a question. Astrid's heart sank, she dropped his hands and stood up. Hiccup panicked, quickly scrambling to his foot and limped after the angry Viking. "No, no, wait!That was wrong, Astrid, wait!" Astrid stopped abruptly, Hiccup skidded to a halt and Astrid spun around to face him. Her face was red with tears. Hiccup groaned. "Please, don't do that! Don't cry, Astrid--"

"I thought I mean something to you! Friends don't kiss each other like we do--did! I thought--I thought we were..." Her voice trailed off.

"We were...together?" Hiccup said shyly.

"'Are we?" Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. "Hiccup, are we?"

"I want us to be but...My leg--" Astrid roughly grabbed the boy by his shoulders, forcing his eyes to snap open and meet hers.

"Gods, I don't care about your leg! I care about _us_." She gestured to them both.

"Um...you just pointed to us entirely." Hiccup said obviously.

"Don't you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do, always have...Since I was eight." Astrid arched her brow.

"Eight, huh?" Hiccup's cheeks redden.

"Yep, stupid me, right?" Astrid shook her head, leaning forward and pressing her firmly lips to his, sending shock waves through them both. Hiccup slipped his hand onto the blond girl's hips, pulling her closer. A low growl forced them apart, it was Comrade. Hiccup dropped his hands to his side and stepped back. "Sorry, Com." He then looked at Astrid. "I'm not sorry, Astrid."

Astrid smiled and turned towards her dragon with a reassuring smile, Hiccup's pulse sped up, thoughts buzzing in his mind before he impulsively blurted out.

"Will you marry me?"

Astrid froze, turned back around and looked him, taken back. "What?"

"I...um--er--Never mind, forget it." Hiccup muttered, blushing, head bowed. He squeezed his eyes shut again and waited for a punch on the arm or in the stomach but instead heard.

"O--Okay," His heart stopped.

"Huh?" He looked up to see Astrid rubbing at her arm, also blushing.

"I said 'okay', Hiccup." She replied softly.

"To what?" Hiccup was still in shock.

"Okay, I'll marry you."

"A--Alright...great." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, we're official? A couple?"

Astrid shook her head. "No,"

"Oh then wha--" She stepped forward and threaded her finger through his.

"We're a officially _engaged _couple." Hiccup's face lit up, leaning down, he touched his lips lightly to hers in a chaste kiss, briefly relighting their spark before pulled away before Comrade or Toothless could reacted. Astrid giggled, nuzzling her nose against his. He sighed.

"You don't know how long it wanted to do that."

"Since you were eight?" She teased.

"Since I was eight." He declared, pecking her lips. "So....when do we tell our dads?" Astrid arched her brow .

"What do you mean by _we_?"

_~Fin_

**_

* * *

_I hoped you all enjoyed the story. Review.  
**


End file.
